


Close to me

by dies_dandles



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Divergence, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom in his white fluffy robe. Viktor hadn’t still returned to the room, so the lights were off. He flipped them on and looked at the room they were sharing. Two queen sized beds – Viktor had insisted, burgundy curtains all the way down to the floor in front of the large windows, now covered with cream coloured blinds. He could still smell Viktor’s cologne in the air of the warm room.





	Close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Titles... I suck at titles. This time it's a song from the playlist I was listening while writing.

Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom in his white fluffy robe. Viktor hadn’t still returned to the room, so the lights were off. He flipped them on and looked at the room they were sharing. Two queen sized beds – Viktor had insisted, burgundy curtains all the way down to the floor in front of the large windows, now covered with cream coloured blinds. He could still smell Viktor’s cologne in the air of the warm room. Viktor kept the temperature of the room a bit on the high side, to make sure Yuuri didn’t get cold, or even shivery.

Instead Yuuri was now getting too warm, too quickly. Yuuri made his way to the thermostat, drying his black, silky hair. He adjusted the temperature to be a good five degrees lower and continued to dry his hair. Idly he wondered where Viktor could have gone at this time of night. True, the competition was still a day away, so there wasn’t a need for him to come back early. It was just that the man hadn’t said anything about being out late. And he knew Yuuri would start overthinking.

Smiling wryly at himself, Yuuri flopped onto the sofa on the opposite wall of the beds. He turned on the TV and started channel surfing. He decided he wouldn’t worry; Viktor would come back to the room when he was done – drunk or not.

Yuuri had started to nod off, the towel he had used to dry his hair, damp, on his shoulders, when he heard the door open quietly. However, he was too tired to react to Viktor whispering his name from the doorway.

“Yuuri?” the taller man repeated a bit more loudly, stepping near the sofa and turning of the television, “Are you sleeping? Why don’t you get to bed?”

Yuuri could smell alcohol in Viktor’s breath when the Russian man leaned over him. He opened his eyes and looked up at his coach and lover. “You’ve been drinking?” his tone was more accusatory than he meant it to be. Viktor winced.

“Sorry”, Yuuri said, “It came out wrong.” He started frowning at himself, but Viktor smiled gently.

“It’s fine, and I’m sorry too. I was supposed to just step out to – well, you’ll find out soon – and I ran into Chris.”

“You got a surprise for me?” Yuuri asked, and smiled up at Viktor, “And I forgive you for staying out with Chris. You don’t seem to be drunk, in any case.” He pulled Viktor into a hug. “But I would hope you’d leave a note, or text me next time. Please?”

“You don’t seem to have been overthinking this time, Yuuri. I’m so glad”, Viktor said, cupping Yuuri’s cheek in his hand.

Yuuri laughed sardonically. “It was an effort to be honest”, he admitted, leaning into the hand.

Suddenly Viktor’s expression turned exasperated, and Yuuri blinked at him.

“You’re sleeping on the sofa”, the taller man yanked the damp towel away from Yuuri’s shoulders, “with this on your shoulders. Do you want to get sick? And the room’s colder, too.”

Viktor in coach mode could still throw Yuuri off, and so it did this time, too. Viktor took the towel to the bathroom and went to turn the thermostat back up.

“Viktor, please. It’s too warm in here. Let the thermostat be. I promise I won’t get sick”, Yuuri said, getting up from the sofa. His neck cricked from the awkward position he had been sitting in.

Apparently, he had winced because Viktor was by his side in a flash. “Are you feeling ill? Are you cold?”

“No, Viktor”, Yuuri answered placatingly, “I just sat in a weird position and my neck got a crick in it now.”

Viktor’s face softened, and a gentle smile returned to his lips. “Want me to give you a little massage, my love?”

“Just a little, then. I don’t want to get sore from that like last time”, Yuuri laughed.

“Lie down on the bed. Leave the robe to me”, Viktor instructed.

Self-consciously Yuuri removed his robe. Even though Viktor had seen him naked countless times now, he still sometimes felt shy about his body, stretch marks and all.

“Perfect”, Viktor said, taking the robe from the shorter man. Yuuri didn’t know whether the man meant him obeying instructions, or his body. He guessed the latter, though, because of the way Viktor’s pale blue eyes were travelling up and down his body.

The shorter man laid down on the bed, shivering a little under Viktor’s intense gaze. He heard the other man pad into the bathroom, then back to the door and finally to him on the bed. He felt the bed dip when Viktor sat down. He shivered again when Viktor ran the tips of his fingertips up his back.

Then he felt something soft on the nape of his neck, and realised Viktor was kissing him there, his pale hands on his shoulders.

“V-Viktor”, Yuuri said, “weren’t you going to give me a massage?” He was part amused, part exasperated, and one – rather big – part aroused.

“I was. But you are so beautiful, my Yuuri. May I show you how perfect you are?”

Yuuri shivered again when he felt Viktor’s breath on his ear. “How do you mean?” he stammered, his stomach tightening.

“I will worship you”, Viktor whispered, and Yuuri drew a quick breath.

“Viktor, you know I – ”

“Shh. Just please let me do this?”

Yuuri could hear a little whine in Viktor’s voice now. They both knew he’d give in soon. He sighed and turned to kiss the other man. “Do it.”

Viktor’s eyes light up as their lips parted and he kissed Yuuri’s neck again.

“You are perfect”, Viktor started, his hands now ghosting down Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri groaned in embarrassment and buried his face into a pillow, but Viktor gently turned him around to lie on his back.

Yuuri looked up at his lover, a bright blush on his face. “Viktor, you – ” he started to stammer again, but the other man silenced him with a long finger on his lips.

“All you need to do is lie back and listen, my love”, he said with adoring eyes. He cupped Yuuri’s face again and kissed him deeply. “I love you so much. These lips”, he touched Yuuri’s lips with his fingertips again, “these eyes”, his hands ghosted over Yuuri’s brow, “and your hair”, he buried his fingers into Yuuri’s black hair. “So soft and oh, so perfect.”

Viktor was raining little kisses all over Yuuri’s face and neck. Little feathery things that made Yuuri ticklish. Then Viktor started kissing his way down, whispering continuously how perfect Yuuri was, how beautiful, and how much he loved the Japanese man. Soon Yuuri noticed that the other man was mixing English, Russian and even a little bit of Japanese into the sweet nothings. He shivered, as the kisses made their slow way down his body. On his chest Viktor stopped to play with his nipples; a little nip there, a lick here, and then onwards. Down on his stomach Viktor spent a moment caressing the pale stretch marks and kissing a trail down the faint, taut muscles there.

Viktor looked up with feverish eyes, and Yuuri looked back, his eyes almost black, his face flushed. “Relax”, the Russian man whispered, placing his hand flat on Yuuri’s stomach which tightened at the touch.

“Yuuri”, Viktor purred the name, “you’re so beautiful, my love, just relax and enjoy.” He started to trail his fingers downwards to the thatch of black hair at the base of Yuuri’s cock.

“Mmh-mh”, Yuuri managed from between closed lips, dropping his head back onto the pillow and his fingers curled into the sheets. He didn’t know how thin the walls in this particular hotel were, but he wasn’t about to find out tomorrow morning either, when their neighbours would look at him.

Viktor’s mouth soon followed his fingers, and before Yuuri realised, Viktor was kissing the tip of his erection. His lips heavenly soft, his flicking tongue hot, those flashing blue eyes looking up at him. Yuuri knew he wouldn’t last long if he kept looking at the scene in front of him, but when he looked away, Viktor stilled.

“Look at me, Yuuri”, he said.

“I’ll come if I do.”

“You can come as many times as you want tonight, and I’ll give you the present in the morning”, Viktor said, kissing the shaft again.

Yuuri obliged and looked back down. Viktor kept the eye contact as he took Yuuri fully into his mouth, his long fingers running up and down Yuuri’s muscular thighs. Yuuri struggled to keep his eyes on Viktor, as the blonde stopped every time he closed them.

He came within minutes, thighs quivering, hips bucking up. Viktor pulled back, letting the semen splatter on his face and over Yuuri’s own stomach.

Shocked, Yuuri looked at Viktor and tried to get up to look for a tissue or a towel. But Viktor stopped him with a gesture.

“You stay there”, he said, kneeling back and reaching for a tissue from the box on the bedside table. Wiping his face, Viktor continued, “We’re not done yet.”

Viktor continued kissing Yuuri’s thighs, and down his legs, again starting to whisper endearments. This time in full Russian. Yuuri was too blissful to care that he only understood a word here and there. The thought behind the whispers was obvious.

Soon Yuuri’s cock stirred again, making Viktor smile and set his legs down. He lay down beside Yuuri.

“I won’t be fucking you tonight. Not this close to a competition”, he whispered, “but I’ll make you come so many times in other ways.”

Yuuri smiled hazily and pulled Viktor in for a rough kiss. As promised, Viktor made love to Yuuri almost all night, both of them spent and boneless by morning. They slept late that day and skipped Yuuri’s morning training in favour of a long, leisurely shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to write a YoI fic today, because I was watching the Helsinki Grand Prix 2018 that's happening this weekend.  
> Also, I think this is the first time I wrote a viktuuri thing.


End file.
